Typical ice-making machines, such as are in use in hotels and other commercial ventures, consist of a refrigeration zone for freezing water into ice, and an insulated storage zone for accumulating and storing the resulting ice. The ice typically is produced in the form of a cube, a cylinder or a half disc, although ice in sheet form is produced by some ice makers. While the ice in the shapes and sizes as delivered from the ice maker is satisfactory for some purposes, crushed ice has some advantages because of its relatively small particles sizes which make its availability desirable. However, the known ice machines in use in hotels and other public places do not supply crushed ice.